Dark Contract with the Entities
の | romaji_name = Igyōshin no Keiyakusho | trans_name = Contract with the Grotesque Gods | image = DarkContractwiththeEntities-MP17-EN-UR-1E.png | card_type = Spell | property = Continuous | passcode = 60168186 | effect_types = Trigger-like, Trigger-like | vilore = Khi một quái thú "D/D/D" của loại bài dưới đây được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt từ Bộ bài Phụ lên sân của bạn: Bạn có thể kích hoạt hiệu ứng thích hợp một lần trong lượt; ● Dung hợp: Tăng 1000 Điểm Gốc. ● Đồng bộ: Đối thủ không thế chọn mục tiêu quái thú được Triệu hồi Đặc biệt đó với hiệu ứng bài. ● Bứt phá: Trục xuất 1 lá bài từ sân hoặc Mộ. ● Dao động: Rút 1 lá, sau đó vứt bỏ 1 lá. Một lần trong lượt, trong Giai đoạn Chờ của bạn: Nhận 2000 thiệt hại. | lore = When a "D/D/D" monster of the below card type is Special Summoned from the Extra Deck to your field: You can activate the appropriate effect once per turn; ● Fusion: Gain 1000 LP. ● Synchro: Your opponent cannot target that Special Summoned monster with card effects. ● Xyz: Banish 1 card from the field or the Graveyard. ● Pendulum: Draw 1 card, then discard 1 card. Once per turn, during your Standby Phase: Take 2000 damage. | fr_lore = Lorsqu'un monstre "D/D/D" du type de carte ci-dessous est Invoqué Spécialement depuis l'Extra Deck sur votre Terrain : vous pouvez activer l'effet approprié une fois par tour; ● Fusion : Gagnez 1000 LP. ● Synchro : Votre adversaire ne peut pas cibler le monstre Invoqué Spécialement avec des effets de carte. ● Xyz : Bannissez 1 carte depuis le Terrain ou Cimetière. ● Pendule : Piochez 1 carte, puis défaussez 1 carte. Une fois par tour, durant votre Standby Phase : recevez 2000 points de dommages. | de_lore = Wenn ein „D/D/D“-Monster eines unten aufgeführten Kartentyps als Spezialbeschwörung vom Extra Deck auf deine Spielfeldseite beschworen wird: Du kannst einmal pro Spielzug den entsprechenden Effekt aktivieren; ● Fusion: Du erhältst 1000 LP. ● Synchro: Dein Gegner kann das als Spezialbeschwörung beschworene Monster nicht als Ziel für Karteneffekte wählen. ● Xyz: Verbanne 1 Karte vom Spielfeld oder Friedhof. ● Pendel: Ziehe 1 Karte, dann wirf 1 Karte ab. Einmal pro Spielzug, während deiner Standby Phase: Du erhältst 2000 Schaden. | it_lore = Quando un mostro "D/D/D" del tipo di carta sotto indicato viene Evocato Specialmente dall'Extra Deck sul tuo Terreno: puoi attivare l'effetto appropriato una volta per turno; ● Fusione: Guadagni 1000 LP. ● Synchro: Il tuo avversario non può scegliere come bersaglio quel mostro Evocato Specialmente con gli effetti delle carte. ● Xyz: Bandisci 1 carta dal Terreno o Cimitero. ● Pendulum: Pesca 1 carta, poi scarta 1 carta. Una volta per turno, durante la tua Standby Phase: subisci 2000 danni. | pt_lore = Quando um monstro "D/D/D" do tipo de card abaixo for Invocado por Invocação-Especial do Deck Adicional no seu campo: você pode ativar o efeito apropriado uma vez por turno. ● Fusão: Ganhe 1000 PV. ● Sincro: Seu oponente não pode escolher esse monstro Invocado por Invocação-Especial como alvo de efeitos de card. ● Xyz: Bana 1 card do campo ou Cemitério. ● Pêndulo: Compre 1 card e, depois, descarte 1 card. Uma vez por turno, durante sua Fase de Apoio: sofra 2000 de dano. | es_lore = Cuando un monstruo "D/D/D" del tipo mencionado debajo es Invocado de Modo Especial a tu Campo desde el Deck Extra: puedes activar el efecto apropiado una vez por turno; ● Fusión: Gana 1000 LP. ● Sincronía: Tu adversario no puede seleccionar este monstruo Invocado de Modo Especial con efectos de cartas. ● Xyz: Destierra 1 carta en el Campo o el Cementerio. ● Péndulo: Roba 1 carta, y después descarta 1 carta. Una vez por turno, durante tu Standby Phase: tú recibes 2000 puntos de daño. | ja_lore = ①：自分フィールドに以下の種類の「ＤＤＤ」モンスターがエクストラデッキから特殊召喚された時、それぞれの効果を１ターンに１度ずつ発動できる。 ●融合：自分は１０００ＬＰ回復する。 ●Ｓ：特殊召喚されたそのモンスターは相手の効果の対象にならない。 ●Ｘ：自分または相手の、フィールド・墓地のカード１枚を選んで除外する。 ●Ｐ：自分はデッキから１枚ドローし、その後手札を１枚選んで捨てる。 ②：自分スタンバイフェイズに発動する。自分は２０００ダメージを受ける。 | ko_lore = ① : 자신 필드에 이하의 종류의 "DDD(디디디)" 몬스터가 엑스트라 덱에서 특수 소환되었을 때, 각각의 효과를 1턴에 1번씩 발동할 수 있다. ● 융합 : 자신은 1000 LP 회복한다. ● 싱크로 : 특수 소환된 그 몬스터는 상대의 효과의 대상이 되지 않는다. ● 엑시즈 : 자신 또는 상대의, 필드 / 묘지의 카드 1장을 고르고 제외한다. ● 펜듈럼 : 자신은 덱에서 1장 드로우하고, 그 후 패를 1장 골라 버린다. ② : 자신 스탠바이 페이즈에 발동한다. 자신은 2000 데미지를 받는다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = * Fusion Monster * Synchro Monster * Xyz Monster * Pendulum Monster | archseries = Dark Contract | supports_archetypes = D/D/D | related_to_archseries = Entity | life_points = * You gain Life Points * Damages you | banished = * Banishes from your field * Banishes from your opponent's field * Banishes from your Graveyard * Banishes from your opponent's Graveyard | action = * Activates upon Special Summon * You draw cards * Discards for effect | misc = Limited activations | m/s/t = Cannot be targeted by card effects | database_id = 12867 }}